


Emuva Ekhaya

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Emuva Ekhaya

Kwabonakala sobala ukuthi, ngemuva kweminyaka uJaime ephawula ngokudabukisayo ngamathuba akhe empi, indodana yakhe eneminyaka eyisithupha yayisikwazi ukumkhipha enkembeni.

Ukwazi ukuthi ushayiwe kakhulu - yingane ebingakafundi kahle ubuciko bokufunda zonke izincwadi, kungasaphathwa-ke uJaime wavula isandla sakhe sobunxele, ebukeka efanelekile yinkemba yokhuni ekhomba enhliziyweni yakhe, ake eye phansi isikhali sakhe. "Impilo yami ingeyakho, ser."

Indodana yakhe yabukeka kuqala imangazwa yile ndaba, yaze yahlabeka umxhwele: wababaza kakhulu, amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ekhanya ngokunqoba. "Ngiphumelele!" Ngemuva kwalokho, ngikhumbula isisindo saleli qiniso, sisho kakhulu, "Ngizokusindisa impilo yakho, Baba ... kulokhu."

"Ungakanani ukupha kwakho," kuphendula uJaime emoyizela njengoba umfana eyehlisa inkemba yakhe. Ubengazizwa ebuthakathaka kodwa eqhubeka nokulimala emadolweni akhe bese ehlehlela emuva - isandla kwakungeyona ukuphela kwesikweletu sakhe kule mpi kulezi zinsuku. Kwakuyisikhathi sokuphambukisa ukunaka kukaWinnnec ekuqeshweni ngenkemba ngaphambi kokuba umfana acabange ukuphakamisa omunye umjikelezo. "Umama wakho wentokazi ubenethemba lokuthi uzobuya namhlanje ntambama, njengoba ngikhumbula."

"Kufanele simbingelele uma efika ekhaya," kusho uWinnec ngokushesha. Izinkulumo zakhe zazifundeka ebusweni bakhe kalula njengamaphepha encwadi, futhi injabulo engalawuleki yayisheshe yangena ekulangazeleleni okukhulu. Wayengeyena umntwana omuhle, uJaime wacabanga ukuthi, wazuza kakhulu izici zikamama, kodwa ukuzikhukhumeza kwakhe kwakubonisa ukubonakala kobuso bakhe.

"Makube kude nami ukwephula isiko," kuvuma uJaime, baphuma egcekeni lokuqeqeshwa.

Ngesinye isikhathi, ukufika ekhaya kwase kube yingxenye ayithandayo kaBrienne. Wayekuqaphele lokho ngemuva nje kokuthi iMpi yamaKhosi ayisihlanu yagcina sekuphele imibuso embalwa kakhulu futhi wayesephephele eNyakatho. Imahhala yize yayizophila i-knight-eritive ngazo zonke izindlela kodwa isihloko, kwakunzima ukufisa ukuzulazula kakhulu lapho inomuntu okufanele ibuyele kuyo.

Ukufika kwabo eWhite Harbour castle, njengabanye abaningi eminyakeni eyishumi edlule, bekuphawuleka ngentshiseko enkulu. Ngemuva kokuxosha inkampani yakhe, wamthola emukelwa ngesoka lomfana osemncane emi eceleni kwendoda elahlekile ngesandla nezindlebe ngamunye, enesikhafu esisika ulayini ngentshebe ophuzi emhlathini wakhe.

UWinnn akakwazanga ukulinda kuze kube uBrienne wehlile ihhashi lakhe futhi wasusa i-helm yakhe ngaphambi kokuphuma nemikhonzo yakhe, egcizelela ngaphansi kwesandla elele ehlombe. (UJaime wambheka phansi lapho embona, wabe esephindela eBrienne ngenkulumo ehlukile; uBrienne wezwa ukuthi izihlathi zakhe zibomvu.) "Ngijabulise ubaba ngezinkemba! Maduze nje, nami ngizokwazi ukuniphumisela okuhle."

"Futhi lolu kuzoba usuku olwesabekayo kakhulu," kuphawula uJaime, ebheke iBrienne. "Ngiyathemba ukuthi uQueen Sansa wayivala ngempumelelo impi elandelayo ezinye izinyanga ezimbalwa?"

"Ngiyethemba kunjalo," kusho uBrienne, futhi wakwenza lokho. Wayesemqabula, emshintsha ngokubambelela kuye, ngakho kwakungeke kujamelane nakho njengoba ancika kuye, futhi okomzuzwana, umhlaba wakhiwa yibo bodwa.

"Ulahlekile, wench," wabubula ngezindebe zakhe ngaphambi kokusuka.

Waphendula "Ngakho-ke ngiyabona, Izitayela," ngokuphendula; le bekungeyona indawo yokumbiza nge-Kingslayer, noma yini ngaphandle kwegama lakhe elicatshangwayo. (Kwakungamanga lokho angazange akunakekele enhliziyweni, futhi eyisidina - amadoda amaningi anamehlo aluhlaza kuphela asinda empini ngezandla ezilahlekile - kodwa waqamba uJaime isithsaba sangaphambili saseManderly futhi emazi ngokusemthethweni wasizakala sonke USansa wayeneManderly eWhite Harbour lapho ama-Manderlys azalwe ngokwangempela ayeyohlala kule nqaba evela emathuneni awo, futhi uJaime wayenomazisi ongazange ammake njengoLannister.)

UWinnn wagaxwa yisandla sakhe, ngokusobala ekhula ebukele ukubungazwa kwabazali bakhe. "Bengilokhu ngizijwayeza ukubhala izincwadi zami. Azicishe zibe njengokweyisa, kusho uMaester Rollan."

UBrienne wambheka phansi wamamatheka. "Kuzofanele ungikhombise." Ngenkathi efulathela eyobamba i-mare yakhe futhi ayiholele ezigxotsheni, wahola umhambisi evele ehola ihhashi kude. Esikhundleni salokho, wabamba isandla sendodana yakhe ngokunakekela, futhi bobathathu bahamba kanye kanye, bangena enqabeni efanele.


End file.
